Libertus
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Nasir não sentia falta de ser escravo - Agron x Nasir •


**Spartacus não me pertence e tals. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.**

_Presente para mim [?] que saio reblogando a mesma cena diversas vezes no tumblr e que vou reassistir a segunda temporada, porque eu a amei, apesar de ter pensando que não ia gostar dela tanto quanto gostei da primeira. E... tem como não shippar Nagron?_

~* A todos: uma boa leitura, mesmo que a fic não tenha sido betada (motivo pelo qual peço perdão antecipadamente, considerando os possíveis erros ao longo texto).

* * *

_("O homem verdadeiramente livre apenas quer o que pode e faz o que lhe agrada."_

_- Jean Jacques Rousseau)_

_._

Tivera uma vida dedicada ao trabalho e ao seu dominus – como lhe fora ensinado desde que ele se lembrava. Obedecer a todas as ordens cegamente, sem importar o quê, deixar seu dono satisfeito com o que quer que fosse realizado, lealdade absoluta à sua casa, a perfeição ganhando vida e forma a cada "Dominus" pronunciado em sinal de compreensão e submissão.

Tiberius fora um bom escravo. Servindo sem qualquer hesitação, obtendo privilégios em decorrência do sorriso de satisfação que seu mestre demonstrava quando sua obediência o agradava – esse era o melhor jeito para conseguir que a escravidão lhe parecesse melhor do que parecia a outros. Cometera erros, é verdade, que lhe garantiram mais aprendizado que lhe causaram prejuízo – o que não significava que não fora punido.

Então aparecera Spartacus. O rebelde sobre o qual muitos comentavam – seja de modo respeitoso, amedrontado ou demonstrando desprezo -, Spartacus e toda a sua horda de escravos fugitivos que apareceram em sua vida e puseram as instituições sobre as quais se fundava seu mundo a baixo, de modo tão simples e rápido quanto o era respirar.

Nasir resistira, mas ao final a liberdade o aguardava, dando ao mundo novas nuances que ele nunca imaginara ser possível. Spartacus dera-lhe uma chance, ensinara-o a lutar e ele aprendera a viver de novo sem os limites que um colar de escravo lhe impunha, e ele se acostumara à nova vida, e ele a aproveitava tanto quanto lhe era permitido. E ele observava o mundo, tendo consciência de que sempre fora daquele jeito, que ele apenas não o conhecia daquela forma, não com todos os detalhes que sua nova vida lhe permitia ver.

E apesar disso, enquanto olhava para o céu em uma noite qualquer, sem estar realmente distraído por seus pensamentos e pelo que seus olhos viam, ele notou quando Agron sentou ao seu lado, afastado das conversas e das risadas dos outros, porém não desviou o olhar do céu estrelado acima deles.

"Seu turno de vigília deve começar em pouco, certo?"

"Sim."

"Algum motivo especial para estar afastado de todos e olhando para cima?"

"Nenhum em especial." Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. "Só... parece diferente quando se está livre."

"Você se acostumou rápido à liberdade." Comentou antes de beber um gole da bebida que tinha em mãos – vinho daquela vez proveniente de um comboio saqueado bem afastado do acampamento - e então Nasir sorriu. Era exatamente o que ele mesmo pensara momentos antes.

"Não foi preciso muito para isso."

"Não sente falta de ser escravo, suponho."

"Talvez." Agron viu um discreto sorriso nos lábios de Nasir motivado pela resposta dúbia.

"Eu não" Ele então comentou, observando o modo como as pessoas pareciam leves ao sorrir de qualquer história que estivesse sendo contada para aqueles sentados na parte central do pátio e o modo como elas se moviam sem se sentirem tensas ou subjugadas por um senhor. Era como se só agora elas vivessem de verdade, afinal, foram apenas objetos nas mãos dos romanos. "Existem coisas que se pode fazer quando se é livre e que escravo nenhum poderá fazer enquanto estiver preso."

"Matar romanos."

"Isso também." Agron respondeu como se tivesse algo melhor em mente e eles riram, cúmplices, enquanto encaravam um ao outro.

"Tem razão." Nasir concordou e em seguida Agron o beijou calma e demoradamente, sem qualquer pressa, mesmo que eles soubessem que logo o tempo se esgotaria. Alguém soltou uma gargalhada alta, acompanhado pelos outros, mas esses eram apenas sons indistintos que em nada estavam relacionados a eles e que os dois não faziam questão de ouvir.

"É sua vez, homenzinho" Foram interrompidos por Nemetes, que parecia ansioso em se juntar aos outros enquanto ainda existia comida e bebida – principalmente esta última. Nasir assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e se afastou para assumir seu posto.

De longe ele ainda pode ver Agron olhar para ele e cumprimentá-lo com um leve aceno – talvez lhe desejando boa sorte na vigília ou apenas cumprimentando-o como se cumprimenta a um velho camarada -, e ele agradeceu aos deuses por não ser mais um escravo. Ele tinha mudado em todo aquele tempo e muitas coisas aconteceram. O que ele vivia era uma realidade distante daquela que conhecera anteriormente, mas se sentia afortunado e gostava dessa perspectiva – inexistentes as antigas restrições, sobrevindos novos arranjos, era quase como se ele pudesse voar.

Além disso, Agron, dentre todas as outras coisas, tinha gosto de liberdade.

Ele definitivamente não sentia falta de ser escravo.

.

.

* * *

**N/A.:** Okay, vamos às minhas infames notas finais. Certo. Amo o ship, amo a série e precisava escrever. Escolhi um tema aleatório e bem básico para começar, porque eu não sei começar com um novo ship, fato. Depois da prática eu posso apresentar bons resultados, mas eu não sei, essa fic apesar de tudo foi difícil. Ainda não sei se gostei do resultado final, mas vá lá, eu tentei. Não tenho o direito de pedir reviews e nem vou fazer isso, mas se a fic tiver sido do agrado de alguém, eu ficarei realmente feliz (e você não precisa me deixar uma review pra gostar da fic, não é? =3).

É isso 8D.

_(tá, só mais uma coisa: por que não há mais fics de Spartacus em português? /chora i.i)_


End file.
